What Happens At Comic Con
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: That kiss, it haunted her even after all these years. She didn't regretted it one bit though, if it was a mistake, it was the best one she ever made. Hollywood Stars!AU


"You have a panel for the Assemble at 4 and another one for the new show the company is launching next season at 8 and after that a few…" Skye tuned Bobbi out as they walked side by side towards the big venue they were holding Comic Con this year.

Usually she would be pumped up about meeting fans and talking about her work but a very public and very bad break up had drained her. She should have listened to her mother (Melinda had a way of reading people after so many years on the job) and turned Miles down from the very first text. But he was funny and charming and the perfect distraction Skye needed to get her mind off of the crush she had on someone she shouldn't.

Skye was old Hollywood, what with both parents being on the top lists of every producer and director known to the crowd. Plus she was raised between people like Steven Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, people with Oscars, Golden Globed and Grammies. Dating her, meant doors would open for you way more easily than if you were just a simple nobody. It took her two years to realise that though, that all Miles was after was her name.

Her parents weren't the least bit surprised when at the age of seventeen she announced that she wanted to be an actress too and was aiming to get into Juilliard. Her father suggested that he could get her in there with just a phone call but she turned him down. She was talented enough to do it on her own. The fact that she actually could act made it even easier to make her parents and family proud. She started off small, taking a few parts in Broadway plays and a few movies her parents did but nothing much. Her big break came two years ago at the age of twenty three when she was casted to play one of the female leads in a new superhero franchise.

That was approximately also the time she met Grant Ward. One of the best actors Hollywood had to offer and her long time crush. They had seen each other a few times over the years in different parties and galas but never actually talked. Until the day she accepted the role of her life and Lance (the director of the film and her best friend/assistant's husband) introduced them.

Ward was supposed to play her romantic interest in the on going movie series and much to the director's delight they had clicked from the very first moment. Within the first two scenes together Lance was doing backflips because of the goldmine he discovered. True to their expectations the fans adored them and they hadn't stopped supporting them even when Fitz (their grumpy screenwriter) decided to throw some angst into the mix. The more Fitz tortured the characters the more the fans loved them.

"Skye!" Bobbi snapped her fingers in from of her face. "Did you just tuned me out?" She demanded narrowing her eyes. "Did you? Lance does enough of this in my free time, I don't need the attitude from you too!" She huffed as Skye gave a her sheepish smile. She knew though, no matter how much Bobbi bitched about Lance she found most of his annoying tendencies a little bit endearing.

"I got sidetracked." She shrugged.

"Well don't!" Bobbi chastised as they walked backstage of the first panel. "Lance called to let me know that Ward is also joining us on this one. Something about a surprise for the fans I'm not sure what MCU is up to again." Her ears perked up at the mention of his name.

"Grant is here?" She had read about his recent break up with the fashion designer he was dating. She had met Raina a few times, she was smart and a laid back kind of person but she really didn't click with Ward. From the things she read on the papers they parted ways quietly but she didn't expect anything less from him. Contrary to Miles, Grant was a gentleman and would never stoop as low as to trash a woman he had been in relationship with just for publicity.  
>"Yes, he-"<p>

"Skye!" A familiar voice called her name and she couldn't help the smile that crawl its way up her lips. It only got bigger as the man in question stopped right beside her. "It's been so long." He said as he dropped an innocent kiss on her cheek.

"I know." She nodded giving a hug in return. Their relationship had always been a toss between friends and something more but the time was never right. He was with Raina and she was with Miles and no one of them was a cheater so they tried to keep it as platonic as possible. That being said, there had been a moment of weakness after a particular rough night she had that he was the only one there for her.

Miles was being his usual asshole self and brushed it off as nothing hanging up on her and she really didn't want to worry her parents (because Phil would actually fly all the way to location if she told him she was upset), so she went to Grant. They talked and talked and talked and she really didn't realise how it happened but his lips were right there, so she kissed him. If his phone hadn't ringed they would have probably gone down a road no one of them wanted to back then.

But that kiss, it haunted her even after all these years. She didn't regretted it one bit though, if it was a mistake, it was the best one she ever made. She was about to suggest dinner after the panel but Bobbi was already dragging her away from him. The last thing she saw was Grant giving her a small wave and a warm smile.

~oOo~

"Hello!" The fan waved shyly. "My question is for Skye, what do you think the future holds for your character romantically. I mean we've seen for three movies your relationship with Ward's character building up but nothing really happening." She sounded frustrated and Skye bit back a smirk. This one was actually a running gag between her and Fitz, Skye considered Leo a very good friend and had let him on in the secret about her feelings towards Grant.

Leo told her that she was an idiot for trying to convince herself she and Miles had something good and that her 'secret feelings' weren't as secret as she thought and fans would eventually catch up to the truth. While trying to push her towards the right direction he told her that he would only bring their characters together on the big screen when she owned up to the fact that she was in love with Ward.

He kept true to it, though. When she announced to Fitz that she had ended things with Miles he had changed the last hundred pages of the third movie's script so he could add a few key scenes with their characters. Lance along with the producers almost had an aneurysm when Leo showed himself bright and early on the set and promptly told them that he changed the ending.

"I think that you'll be very pleased with what our screenwriters have in store!" She winked and the crowd went wild. "As you said they've been building up our relationship for so long it's time for it to turn into something more, right?" The fan with the question seemed a little smug as she sat down in her chair again and Skye shook her head. She was trolling Tumblr, she knew there were fan wars going on and quite frankly as far as ships were concerned she was the captain of that of their characters.

~oOo~

Even though it was summer the night was still a little chilly and she wrapped her arms around her middle as she stepped outside to take a little fresh air. It had been a long day and while she enjoyed the company of her friends and cast mates she could use a few minutes away to clear her mind. She tried to come up with a way to talk to Grant and she wasn't even sure that he actually saw her as something more than just a friend.

Okay that was a lie! You don't kiss your friends like that! That kiss did for her in thirty seconds what thirty minutes of foreplay with Miles couldn't! She was really stupid, wasn't see? Trying to pretend that she didn't love Ward all these years, that she didn't live for those few seconds they would meet on the red carpet or during a scene together. God! She just hoped she wasn't alone on this because if he didn't feel the same she thought she would die.

"Fancy meeting you here!" The male voiced teased from behind her and she turned to face him with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Haven't you heard?" She said in mock excitement. "This is the 'it' place to be these days!" She swept her hands around comically and Ward laughed. "I see you picked up that horrible habit again." She wrinkled her nose at the cigaret he was holding between his fingers. Ward took a last drag and then threw the butt on the dirty ground stomping on it with the tip of his shoe.

"Just one every now and then." He shrugged and pushed away from the wall he was leaning against.

"It's going to kill you if you keep it up!" She chastised and swatted him on the chest.

"Eh, you only live once!"  
>"I can't believe you just said that!" She shook her head laughing and she took a step back putting some distance between them. "How have you been?"<p>

"Pretty good actually." He said, his gaze piercing through her. "I had quite a few job offers, most of them very interesting. You?"

"I think you already know." She shot him a sore look. Where the end of his relationship was nice and quiet hers had become a spectacle. He nodded and they stayed silent for a while.

"Well, as the French saying goes 'C'est la vie'!" She smiled at his silly attempt to cheer her up. "Tell you what, I'll buy you that drink I own you and we can make fun of that stupid ex of yours!"

"Are you going to make me breakfast at midnight again?" She teased referring back to that time she drunk herself stupid and they had shooting the next morning. Ward woke up at half past twelve to let her into his hotel room because apparently she wanted pancakes and he was the only one that knew how to make good ones.

"If you are lucky!" He winked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the end of the alleyway.

~oOo~  
>"I caught him screwing my father's assistant in my childhood bedroom!" She threw back another shot and Ward frowned. After she send a quick text to Bobbi to let her know where she was Skye let him drag her to a bar a few blocks away from the hotel they were staying. The owner knew them and always made sure they were at peace while they were there. Plus they alway tipped more than enough for all the trouble they put him through and Mack really appreciated it.<p>

"Please tell me that Phil at least tried to shoot him in the nuts!" Skye threw her head back laughing as memories of the whole thing came rushing back. Her father had been very calm and collected, Melinda on the other hand? Steve barely held her back before she could rip Miles into pieces. Needless to say that she had her bedroom redecorated the next morning.

"Mom got a few punches in before Uncle Steve pulled her off of Miles." Skye motioned for another round of shots. "But he's pretty much a burned notice within our circles. If he had told me he wanted out of our relationship I would have end it quietly and I would have even helped him with his career. But he went on and made a fool out of me and not only that, he trashed me to the papers too. He'll be lucky if he'll get a commercial deal much less a movie role!"

"I'd say I feel sorry for him but I really don't!" Ward admitted as she slide closer to him, their arms touching as they sat side by side on the dark booth. She suspected that Mack had purposely turned the lights off so no one could see them. For some weird reason that made Skye flush a little.

"Enough about me!" The waitress brought them a new round of drinks along with the shots, on the house as she let them know. "Tell me about you. I thought your relationship with Raina was going fine."

"Not really." He admitted taking a sip from his beer. "We didn't fight or anything, I guess we just drifted apart. We had an expiration date anyway."

"How did you decided to end a relationship after so long though? You were together for like four years!"

"She fell in love with someone else actually." He shrugged simply. "And since I was in love with another woman too we didn't see a reason in fooling ourselves anymore. Trip is a fantastic guy and she's really happy with him." Her face fell as his words settled in. He loved another woman, another woman that probably wasn't her.

"You're in love with someone else?" She asked in a small voice. Skye had to know now before she made a full of herself and ruined their friendship.

"Since the first time I laid eyes on her." He leaned in until their lips were just an inch away. "She's the most beautiful, smart and funny woman on this planet." He brushed his nose against hers as he laced their fingers together.

"And what's her name if you don't mind me asking?" Just a breath away, their lips were just a breath away. But she wouldn't be the first to cave, he should be the one to make the move.

"Skye." He said and pulled her against him as his hands slipped within her silky hair.

~oOo~

They left the bar separately, one can never be to careful with paparazzi but she had his room number. It was on the floor just above hers and she tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator made its way up. She took a moment to think what she was about to do, Skye was about to sleep with Ward. Her friend, her confidant, her co star, but also the man she was madly in love with. So you'd have to excuse the fact that she felt not regret whatsoever. The elevator dinged and she stepped out hastily before the doors could even slide open all the way.

Her knuckles barely made contact with the wooden door as Ward threw it open and pulled her inside the room. They stumbled together, frankly pushing clothes out of the way and a moment later she was naked from her waist up and pressed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Ward's waist. His name fell like a prayer from her lips as he kissed between the valley of her breasts before taking a taut nipple in his mouth. The moan that left her was embarrassingly loud and he smirked against her skin.

Skye pushed her fingers in his hair pulling harshly on the soft strands. "Grant!" She whined and her back arched as she tried to get as close to him as possible. Her hands traveled down his toned chest, reaching for the button on his jeans. In mere seconds he had her hands pinned over her head with one of his while the other cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked seriously, they had both drank and while he wanted her more than he needed air to breath he would never take advantage of her. Skye whined and grinder herself against his already hard cock making him gasp in return.

"Yes!" She hissed as she tried to create any kind of friction. She was on fire here, her body was begging for him to just take her and as much as she appreciated his concern Skye would combust if she didn't have him inside her the next few minutes. "I'm drunk enough to know I want this but not enough to not know what I'm doing, Grant!" That's all he needed, his lips soothed out hers again and he moved to the bed.

He took a moment to admire the beautiful view in front of him. She was truly a sight to be seen with her hair mushed and her lips swollen from all the kissing. He couldn't even count how many times he fantasised about this, about having her like that. Skye reached for his jeans again and this time he didn't stopped her, instead her helped her out of her own too.

"Lay back." She murmured before crashing her lips to his and Grant couldn't help but obey. "Condom?" Skye asked when they finally pulled apart in need of air. He nodded towards where their clothes laid and Skye reached down to retrieve one from his wallet, a little ambitious to be holding them in there but that was a discussion for another time.

"Oh god!" His head fell back in pleasure as she finally took a hold of his cock, pumping a few times before rolling the condom over him. All air left his lungs as she held his gaze, slowly lowering herself on him. Grant could die now, in this moment a very happy man. Because she was the best thing he had ever felt!

Skye placed her hands in the middle of his chest and moved slowly against him, drawing out their pleasure. He watched her carefully as she worked her body lazily over his, her head thrown back, moaning his name. She was close he could feel it, reaching with one hand between them he pressed his thump against her clit and rubbed the sensitive bud tightly while the other cupped her breast and kneaded the soft mount.

A moment later her walls tighten around him and he stilled her movements, still rubbing her clit furiously, letting her ride it out. "What are you doing?" She moaned after the first wave of pleasure subsisted and he picked up his pace again, this time pushing into her hot body instead of letting her do all the work.

"You'll see." He murmured as he sat up, pulling her body flat against his. He planted his feet on the ground and urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. Skye whimpered as he slipped deeper inside her, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Can you come again for me, sweetheart?" He whispered huskily in her ear and she nodded as her body arched in pleasure. "Come on, Skye!" He kissed her ear as his hands locked on her shoulders, bringing her down against him a little harder. He wanted to be gentle, he wanted to make love to her but it was impossible. Not with the way she moaned his name, or the way her body moved against him. "Now." He ordered and her breath hitched.

"Oh God!" She sobbed as another orgasm crushed over her, more powerful than the first one. It left her panting, fighting to get air into her lungs.

"Another one?" He asked lazily as he flipped them around and laid her against the bed. His thumb traced her cheek lovingly.

"Yes, please." She nodded as she tried to move against him desperately but he pinned her against the mattress with his weight. Ward moved his hips in slow circles, rubbing against her clit, driving her insane. "Grant!" It was a demand he knew it, she wanted him to stop teasing her but he couldn't help it.

"Is this what you want, babe?" He asked as he thrust harder inside her and she nodded quickly. "Do you want me to go harder?"

"Yes!" Her back arched off of the bed and she pushed her breasts against him, seeking any kind of pleasure he was willing to offer.

"I want to feel you sweetheart." He bite down on a taut nipple and Skye gasped as her hands fisted the sheets around her, pulling the fabric, trying to hold onto something as pleasure burned through her veins. "Let go, Skye. I've got you, beautiful, just let it go." He whispered in her ear hotly as he finally picked up his pace again, pushing inside her deeply. Ward's fingers on her clit once more was all she needed and Skye let out a small wail as her entire body bowed before him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist holding him against her as her fingers found his back and her nails dug into his skin. The force of her orgasm was enough to pull him under too.

They laid tangled together, no idea where one started and the other stopped, panting for breath. "Was that what I was missing?" She laughed and he felt it everywhere. The smile she was wearing was sincere and exhausted but than again he had put her through quite the work out.

"Among other things." He answered kissing her forehead, then her cheeks and finally her lips. "Ready for another round?" Ward slipped back inside her welcoming body ready to go again.

~oOo~

"Oh my god!" She tried to calm down her breathing as he kissed his way up her body. "Holy cow!"

"Holy cow?" He fell beside her laughing.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I can think of now." Skye had no idea why she had never let anyone go down on her before. It's not like she didn't do it for Miles thousands times. But than again she doubted that anyone could be as good in sex as Grant Ward. She had first hand experience the last twelve hours, the man should get an award or something. He took her in a numerous of positions and Skye wouldn't object if he wanted to take her so more.

"Don't knock it till you try it!" He winked as she laid on her side, pulling the sheet over her naked body. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoyed the silence.

"Grant?" Her voice was barely audible as she trailed a finger down his chest.

"Yes?" He closed his eyes, enjoying her soft caresses, he had been dreaming about this for years and so had been she.

"What are we now?" She asked holding her breath. "Like are we together or are we just fooling around?"

"You are mine, Skye." He said rolling to his side to face her. He cupped her cheek and pulled their lips together. "I don't like games, I want a relationship if that's what you want too."

"I do. I want to be your girlfriend." She teased as she pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him. "Grant?" His gaze locked with hers and she smiled mischievously.

"Yes, Skye?"

"Just one more time!" She didn't need to ask twice as he flipped them over and settled himself between her legs. It wasn't like he didn't want to be right here anyway.


End file.
